


Are Your Scared?

by Amydiddle



Series: Autumn Fic Prompts 2k16 [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Relativity Falls, Dorky college aged kids things, Drabble, Haunted House, I Tried, I have only been in a haunted house once and most of it is a blur, Teenage Stan Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Stanley isn't going to let his brother and friend escape Halloween festivities just because they are upstate at some fancy college and he has just the plan to do it. A top rated Haunted House should do the trick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Writing Meme Prompt 3: Haunted House

This is the best idea that Stanley could have come up with on this all over bland Halloween weekend. The teen grinned at the haunted house before looking back at his brother and friend. He had driven a good few hours to pick them up from their college and drag them down to his amazing looking haunted house he had found online.

“This is a terrible idea,” Fiddleford frowned and crossed his arms. Spooky music was playing as they stood in the line waiting to allowed into the house.

“Oh come on,” Lee scoffed, “You got your boyfriend to protect you and me to protect both of you since Ford sucks at protecting himself.”

“Hey!” Stanford protested, “I can protect him just fine.”

“I don’ need protectin’ from fake monsters,” Fiddleford huffed thought he did shift closer to Stanford as they took another step closer to the haunted house. “I have seen much worse that summer ya’ll came to Gravity Falls then they could probably think up in their minds.”

“Exactly,” Stanford said, putting an arm around Fiddleford’s shoulders, “Why we shouldn’t go in there because we won’t be effected at all by the scares since we already have faced down a dream demon.”

Stanley groaned but kept moving with the line, “You guys. This is supposed to be one of the top rated haunted houses. I skipped my classes to drive up here and do this. If you don’t get scared, you can at least humor me and go in to laugh at the fake monsters.”

Stanford and Fiddleford looked at the pout on the other teen’s face before sighing in defeat. That combined with the dorky orange sweater Lee was wearing was just making it hard to say no to him. The sigh was enough for Stan to get that he had one; the boy whooping happily and hurrying to close the gap in the line they had created.

It only took another loop of Thriller to play before they were standing at the base of the steps that led up to the haunted house. Stanley bounced excitedly on his heels as he looked up at the workers as they motioned for them to come up.

“Three in your party?” A girl asked as she checked their tickets over.

“Yep,” Lee chirped, a wide grin on his face.

She nodded and moved to the side to let them head towards the door.

“Don’t touch anything if you can help it please,” she said before a grin spread on her face, “Unless you wish to have a slow agonizing death.”

She laughed and so did Stan. The teen moving into the open doorway first followed slowly by Fiddleford and Stanford. The door closed behind them with a slam that made them jump and spin around. The whole place was dark except for a few lights flickering that were probably up to lead them through the creepily dressed up building.

“Come on, can’t stay here forever,” Stanley said and moved to head out of the entrance way of the creepy house.

Fiddleford and Stanford locked their fingers together and followed Stanley slowly. The next room was covered in dust and the fog machines fog. Creepy noises were coming from a dark corner that they couldn’t see into very well in the low lighting.

Sadly, the exit to the next room walked right past that creepy dark corner and there seemed to be no way past it. Stanley put himself between his brother and friend and the corner as they walked near it.

A girl, dressed in rags and dirt, jumped out of the dark and swiped at their legs. Stan jumped before laughing nervously; just a little girl. Not that scary at all.

The rest of the journey through the house was just a sense of dread waiting for something to jump out at them. Nothing did though, they found themselves near the exit when an old woman’s voice began to yell at them.

They turned their heads to face the woman slowly and screamed. The lady was holding onto a butcher knife and running at them. Stan raced out of the house before the two others. The teenager getting out into the open air and breathing a sigh of relief when he was sure the old lady couldn’t get to him.

Stanford and Fiddleford were next to him a few seconds later, panting heavily from running. Fidds began to laugh once he had calmed down. The teen leaning against Stanley as the laugh turned into hysterics. Stanford looked at his boyfriend worriedly but a few chuckles escaped.

“What is so funny?” Lee asked, confused on why Fiddleford was laughing.

“Yer face!” Fidds giggled, “You were so scared.”

Ford snorted and joined his partner in his hysterics.

“And the best part is, we still have a long way to go be for bein’ done with his horror attraction.” Fidds pointed out.

Stanford stopped laughing hearing that and turned his attention to the railing he was standing next to. The workers were separating groups to give them flashlights and sending them up a dark pathway.

“Come on, Stanley,” Ford teased, “I’ll hold your hand if you want.”

Ford held out his hand to his brother but Lee hit it away with a frown.

“Shut up, focus on holding your boyfriend’s,” the teen grumbled and made his way over to the person to grab their flashlight.

Stanford chuckled and did what Stanley suggested, his fingers lacing around Fiddleford’s hand as they moved away from the house and towards up the creepy woodland path.

“How much you wanna bet they rigged the flashlight to go out after a certain amount of time?” Stan asked, letting the weak beam of light illuminate the pathway. He would flash it over at the forest leaves trying to see if anything one or anything was going to jump out at them.

“Five bucks says they don’t,” Ford said, taking his twin’s wager.

“You are on.”


End file.
